Black Shards
by HariSan712
Summary: Follow up to 'Black Snow': Darkness has taken complete control. The Boy Who Lived died for love. Yet, Tom will never stop his search for the most important thing out there. The search for his heir...
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty people,due to Black Snow somehow being popular, I decided to write a followup sequel. Now, I have to stress this, Harry is DEAD. He will not come back through some weird ritual, will not return as a ghost, nor will he be some kinda freaky spirit guide. In fact, the only time we hear about him is through passing. If that discourages you, theres the back button. Click it, and for the love of God, don't flame me. I gave sufficient warning. Now, to the rest of you, I really hope you enjoy this! It was kinda hard to write male OCs and I'm actually kinda proud of myself for this! just as a forewarning, this story is obviously AU, so some characters will be OOC. So read, enjoy, and feel free to drop a review. Also, to the people who read my 'Notice Me' series, that is on hiatus until I find my idea book. After the move, most of my things were lost, and I can't remember what I planned. Add to the fact that I am part of the military, its hard to find time to write. Ok, so enough of my rambling, and on with the story!**

**~X~**

**Last thing. "This is speaking" ~This is thinking~ **_**This is either a voice from the past or a flashback**_

~X~

Black Shards

Its amazing how long a person could go into hiding for. Days, months, years.

Lukas managed exactly a decade. Remus Lupin, the only man besides his mother who had cared for him was dead. He'd been killed when he'd gone to his cabin to change during the full moon. Fenrir had found his hiding place and visciously snapped his neck while in mid-transformation. So at the age of ten, Lukas was left alone, with only Lupin's wand and a knapsack to his name. He narrowly escaped capture for years, moving from place to place as often as he could.

Ever since Voldemort had taken over all of Europe, he'd been running. He ran from Moscow when Russia was taken over. He ran from Nigeria when Africa was taken over. He even ran from Ontario when the Americas were taken over. All his life he ran. That is until he made just one fatal mistake.

He'd seen a group of wizards torturing a child, a boy who looked barely ten, taking turns in taunting and Crucio-ing him. Normally Lukas would just take the opportunity to run and distance himself, but something about the boy drew him. Jumping in, he Stunned the surprised group, grabbing the boy and running towards an alley. When he was sure they were safe, Lukas had turned towards the boy, worrying about any after effects of the Crucio.

"...Are you ok? Does it hurt anywhere?"

The boy shook his dirty blonde head, still trembling from his ordeal. "Its f-fine. I-I'm used to it." He looked around desperately, still not making eye contact with his savior. "I-I have to go now. My mother wi-will be very displeased if I don't get home soon."

Lukas' brow furrowed, furious in learning that this was a normal thing for the boy to go through. He knelt down, trying to get the opposite to look at him. "What's your name?"

The blonde flinched, hesitantly looking up at Lukas. The boy's crimson eyes were untrusting, a bit out of it. "N-Nothus... My name is Nothus..."

Lukas' anger flared up again, this time to the horrible name that was given to this child. ~To be named Bastard by his own parents... Disgusting...~

Sensing the change in mood, Nothus stepped back, once again starting to tremble at the prospect of being beaten again. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to anger you!"

Lukas looked at Nothus' fear filled face and sighed, "No no, its nothing you did. I was just... Just thinking." He held out a hand and gave what he thought would look like a warm smile, "Its nice to meet you Nothus. I'm Lukas."

Nothus looked to the offered hand and then towards the older boy. Somehow, Lukas made him feel at ease. Slowly, Nothus started to smile, taking the open palm into his own. However, as soon as they touched, a force of dark magic surrounded them, grounding Lukas to the floor as Nothus frantically searched for the source. A tall figure came into view, long blonde hair sweeping in the wind as a hand clutched a snake-headed cane. Lukas had heard enough stories from Remus to know who this was.

Lucius Malfoy looked down at the boy who resembled his master's past lover, sneering as those same emerald eyes met his gaze. He then turned back to Nothus, something akin to a proud smile filling his face. "Nothus, you did it. You managed to capture this _boy_ who's eluded us for years." He placed a hand onto the trembling boy's shoulder, squeezing it reasuringly, "Our master will be so _pleased_ with you..."

And just like that, darkness overcame Lukas, forcing him into a deep slumber...

~X~

Tom Marvolo Riddle was _not_ a patient man. Especially since the anniversary of his heir's dissapearance quickly approached.

Ten years. It had been ten long and stressful years since the dissapearance of the only thing that kept him connected to his deceased lover. Lukas Sirius Riddle was a cunning boy, he had to admit that. But one day he would slip up. And when that day came, he'd be ready to capture the boy and make sure he'd never leave again.

From behind him, the door opened, and in came the shell of the man that was once Draco Malfoy. The years hadn't been good to him. His once mantained person had become ragged and skinny, his hair unkempt and his eyes barely showing that he knew his surroundings. Tom paid no attention to his past concubine. Had it been up to him, he would have killed Draco, especially since the whole affair with him had been his fault. However, certain matters had prevented him from doing so, and now he only had the satisfaction of continually torturing the defeated man every once in a while.

With narrowed eyes, he turned to Draco, displeasure evident in his eyes. "And what, may I ask, do you think you are doing here?"

Draco flinched, still so unused to the coldness his master could deliver. He shook, trying to speak, but the words were stuck in his throat.

Tom, sneered, what little respect he'd had for the blonde long gone. As he stood to leave, a small, submissive voice sounded from behind him, "He caught him..."

~X~

All Death Eaters were present in the Grand Hall. It was quiet, approprietly so for this occasion. Tom sat in his chair, awaiting his prize to be brought in. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the doors opened. Lucius entered the hall, levitating a blindfolded, Stunned, young man behind him. Following short after was Nothus, eyes on the floor as he tried to make himself as small as possible.

Tom glanced at the child, disgusted that this weak creature was in his presence. Lucius walked up to the dais, kneeling before Tom and bowing his head.

"My Lord, Nothus has completed his mission," at his name, the boy flinched away before going back to his inner mindset, "and we've sucessfully captured Lukas."

Tom looked at the still levitating body, taking in every detail he could. The Death Eaters waited, expecting the Dark Lord to play with his victim before killing him. Instead, Tom wandlessly opened the double doors, glaring at his minions as if they were disrupting an important moment.

"Out! I will deal with the boy in private..."

One by one they shuffled out, Nothus trying to blend in until he felt cold hands on his shoulder. Lifting his eyes, he met with familiar crimson one's, fear filling his mind once again as the man gave a calm appearence.

"Now now Nothus, I thought you would like to be present for this. It is a momentous day after all..."

Not wanting to anger him, the child nodded slowly, following the older man towards Lukas. The last of the Death Eaters exited, leaving Tom, Nothus, and Lukas all in the room alone. Tom smiled, looking like the cat who got the canary. Nothus, on the other hand, was visibly shaking, unused to being around Tom, or rather anyone other than his mother and his grandfather.

Tom stepped closer to the body, almost as if he'd been enchanted with its presence. Ten years. He'd waited ten years for this very moment, and now, he wasn't sure how to approach it. He stood over the bound man, his hand itching to remove the blindfold that shielded those eyes. Did he have his mother's eyes? Hell, he didn't know! He'd hardly ever spent time with the kid when they'd all been together. He was always too busy in his conquest.

_"You're just like your father... Never acknowledging his own child..."_

Harry's words ran through his head, angering him each second. With a sneer, he pointed his wand at Lukas, his resolve finally made.

"Ennervate!"

The spell hit the still body, waking him up from the trance. Tom waited for any movement, any sign of attempted escape. It seemed that the boy knew better as he kept silent and unmoving on the floor. Tom circled Lukas, studying every aspect, every feature on him. The boy had grown into a fine specimen of an heir. He was tall, fit, and handsome. His hair was as unkempt looking as his mother's, only instead of black, it was brown just like his. However, there was one last thing he had to see before he could confirm that this boy was his son.

With a steady hand, he pulled away the blindfold, revealing emeralds that were exactly like Harry's. Victory coursed his veins as he looked down at his captured son. He smirked, slilently boasting that he'd won their game of Hide-and-Seek, not even caring that it took ten years. He turned to grab Nothus, the child still trembling, and pulled him to his side.

"Nothus, I'd like to introduce you to Lukas, your brother..."

~X~

**All right dearies, there you go. The first chapter to Black Shards, written and complete! After numerous comments and story alerts to Black Snow, this plot-bunny kept hopping around in my mind. So thanks to all of you! If it wasn't for you, I'd have gotten more sleep! Haha, just kidding, I love my readers. Feel free to drop a review or constructive criticism. I also accept virtual cookies, as long as they're chocolate chip! Bye-o bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor goes to Ms. J.K. Rowling. I mearly own the plot and OC's in this story. **

**And so we are on to chapter 2 of Black Shards! Is everyone having a good time? Cuz I'm drained. x_x This chapter is dedicated to all those who are actually following this. Which is quite a few! 0-0 My email is packed with FF telling me about people story alerting this. And it appears that Black snow has also regained popularity! :D As always, please enjoy the story and give any comments! I quite enjoy reading them!**

**~X~**

**"This is speaking"**

**~This is thinking~**

_**This is either a voice from the past or a flashback**_

**-**_**This is Parseltounge**_**-**

**~X~**

Lukas sat in the room, unable to leave, to do anything. His wand had been taken away, his portkeys deactivated, and Tom had placed powerful tracking charms on him. Even if he somehow managed to escape, he'd be caught in a matter of seconds.

How could this've happened? All he did was help a kid, who was now apparently his brother, and what had that got him? A trip back to his childhood mansion. As if to taunt him, Tom had even put him in his old room. Not a single thing had changed since he was taken away. It was still cold, empty, exactly like how he remembered. He didn't want to be here. This place reminded him of his mother's sorrow, his father's lack of love, of death...

He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated that he was unable to do anything! This wasn't supposed to happen, ever! He never wanted to see the man who stole everything from him. If all Tom ever wanted was an heir, why was he here? He had Nothus!

~Don't get angry...~ He let in a breath of air, trying to get his emotions in check. ~There has to be a way around this...~ He sighed, falling back onto the bed and closing his eyes. At the sound of the door creaking open, Lukas cracked an eye open, staring at the dirty blonde head that peeked in the door. He stayed still on the bed, not wanting to alert the other of his awareness.

Not sensing any danger, Nothus crept into the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He very carefully made his way to the bed, standing over the dark haired boy who appeared to be sleeping. Nothus smiled, a bit happy that he'd found someone who wouldn't hurt him. This boy had saved him, and that meant he shouldn't fear him, right? But then again... Nothus' brow scrunched together in thought. Lukas was obviously on the run from the Dark Lord. Would he be mad that it was his fault for being captured? Would the older boy try to hurt him for unknowingly capturing him? It wasn't his fault! How was he supposed to know that Lukas was the one that the Dark Lord had ordered him to capture?

As his thoughts whirled in his mind, he didn't notice that the older boy had opened his eyes and was slowly making his way towards him. Before Nothus could comprehend what was going on, he was pulled onto the bed, a hand going to his mouth to silence him. Nothus started to shake in fear as he saw the enraged eyes of his half-brother looking down at him. He squirmed, trying to move away from his captor.

Above him, Lukas was breathing heavily, trying really hard to control the anger that had sprung up. He narrowed his eyes, silently telling the boy not to struggle. Nothus seemed to understand, and after a few moments, only the trembling of his body was left. Lukas took in a breath, calming himself down before adressing his hostage. "I need to know something, and I'll know if you're lying to me. Is that clear?" Nothus nodded, not wanting to anger the older boy. "... Were you aware of who I was when we met?" Relief went through Nothus, knowing that he could answer this truthfully without consequence. He shook his head, fully expecting Lukas to let him up.

The boy, however, kept his hand where it was. "Thats not all. I need to know... Are you really my brother, or is Voldemort trying to feed me lies?" Nothus hesitated, before finally nodding his head. Lukas stared down at him, before finally releasing his grip on the boy. "Sorry about that, I just had to make sure. So..."

Before he could say anything else, Nothus bolted out of the room, efficiently locking it on the way.

~X~

Nothus ran until he made it to the safety of his room. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it, breathing rapidly. Tears seeped into his eyes and he clenched his hands, trying to settle down. He should've known! How could he ever had believed that that boy wouldn't hurt him? They were all the same! Every single person either wanting to hurt him or use him. All except for...

"Mother? I'm back!" His mother laid on the bed, seemingly unaware of his child entering the room. It didn't bother the small boy though as he plopped onto the bed, settling himself next to the man. His mother was the only person he could be himself with. He snuggled into a comfortable position, stroking his mother's hair as he listened to the calming heartbeat. "Mother, you should eat more. You're getting skinnier. You know that uncle Blaise is worried sick about you!"

There was no acknowledgment. Nothus only continued to stroke the matted hair. These small moments of silence are what kept Nothus sane in this otherwise stressful enviorment. His mother finally shifted himself, laying an arm around Nothus in what seemed like a hug. A smile warmed the child's face as he burrowed deeper into the embrace. If there was one thing he could be sure of, it was the love that his mother had for him. Even though these moments were rare, he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

~X~

Lukas stared at the closed door. Guilt was eating his mind as he thought of Nothus' face. He shouldn't have done that. Not when he knew how delicate the boy was. He shouldn't have taken his anger out on him. Resolving to make it up to his brother the next time he saw him, Lukas went back to what he was doing before the whole Nothus fiasco. He laid back, trying to gather his thoughts. Half an hour into his meditation, a pop was heard, causing Lukas to huff in frustration as he set his sight onto the house-elf that had appearrs.

"Tilly is sorry Master Lukas, but the Dark Lord wishes for yous to see 'im. 'E says to not keep 'im waitin." Lukas considered ignoring the summons. Merlin knew that his father was the last person he wanted to see. However, that probably wouldn't stop this house-elf from doing what it'd been ordered to do. He stood, nodding to the elf to show him the way.

As they made their way deeper inside the mansion, Lukas did notice a few things. The first being the missing pictures that his mother had so lovingly hung up on the wall. He had once told Lukas that the pictures meant alot to him, seeing as his own family had never placed any up of him. The second being the slight bows he would recieve from the Death Eaters that walked around. It seemed that Tom had informed everyone of who he was.

They'd finally reached a door, Tilly reaching up and knocking twice. The door creaked open, signaling for Tilly to pop away and for Lukas to enter. He pushed open the door, walking into the study with his guard up. Tom was seated in a chair in front of the fire, his eyes following the every move of Lukas. "Don't be so afraid. Please, sit." He motioned to the chair in front of him. Lukas took the offered seat, still wary of the man across from him. They sat in silence, neither making a move as they studied each other. Finally, Tom decided to break the silence.

_-I wonder, can you understand me?- _

Lukas nodded slowly, his displeasure making itself known from the way his hands tensed up. _-I'm not surprised you weren't aware. Mother wanted to know whether I'd inherited Parseltounge, so he bought in a garden snake one night. Imagine his delight when he found out I could. He thought that it would finally bring your attention to me.-_ He sat back, a neutral stare gracing his face as he looked to his father. "Then again, you never did pay any attention to the both of us. Its a wonder as to why you even bothered to look for me."

Tom only returned his son's stare with a a smirk. "Can't a father worry about his son's well being? We haven't seen each other in ten years. I needed my heir by my side."

Lukas glared daggers at Tom, his uncontrolable anger flaring up again. "I am not your only son! You have Nothus now! Why couldn't you just leave me alone to my own life? You never needed me before, so why now?"

Tom rose in a flash, stalking towards his eldest son and frowning at his outburst. "I do not need a reason. You are my child, MINE! I do not take well to my possesions leaving me, and I'll be damned if I let one go willingly! As for that disgrace of a child, he is unwanted. I never wanted that sniveling brat! He's useless, weak, pathetic-" Tom's words were cut off by the punch that Lukas inflicted on him. The younger man's chest heaved, his face perfectly imitating his father's fury.

"Don't talk about him like that! That boy, my younger brother, is a stronger person than you can ever possibly be! Do you know how much he suffers? How he withstood several Crucios from your men? Don't you dare speak ill of him you motherfu-" "Petrificus Totalus!"

Lukas slumped onto the floor, unable to move any part of his body. Messy silver hair made its way into his vision before he was turned onto his stomache, unable to see anything but the floor in front of him.

Tom stood up, his jaw slightly throbbing from the punch. He looked over to the Death Eater who had hexed his son, enraged to find Draco in front of him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"M-my Lord-" "CRUCIO!" Draco fell onto the floor, shrieking as the curse inflicted pain unto him. Tom kept torturing until the blonde fell silent, his mind falling into unconciousness. With his anger finally gone, Tom summoned his house-elf who appeared in a flash. "Take my son to his room. Make sure he is given nothing but water for the next week. And then take that," motioning to Draco's body, "to its room. While you're there, make sure to bring the boy to me." With a nod, Tilly took both bodies away, leaving the Dark Lord to his solitude.

Tom went back to his chair, a small plan forming in his mind. So Lukas was fond of Nothus? Well then, that just meant that he now had leverage over his reluctant heir...

~X~

**And so another chapter come and gone! Well, we got to see more of Nothus' personality, saw some happy family time, and Lukas' first talk with his father. Ever. No seriously, thats the longest conversation they've ever had. Poor Lukas. He and Nothus now hold a special place in my heart. Especially Nothus! Again, I thank all of you for reading this! It warms my heart immensely. So dear readers, I'd love to hear your comments! They inspire me to write more! Adieu~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies are in order. I've been quite busy, but nevertheless, its my fault this has come out so late. Now, I can't believe this thing's popularity! Like siriusly, so many alerts! Just, wow guys! Thanks for the support! So heres chapter 3 of Black Shards. I cried while writing this. I really did. Then again I'm emotionally attached to my OCs. Well, again, I apologize and hope you stay with me, no matter how long it takes. Enjoy!**

**~X~**

**"This is speaking"**

**~This is thinking~**

_**This is either a voice from the past or a flashback**_

**-**_**This is Parseltounge**_**-**

**~X~**

"Mother?"

Nothus stared down at the body that had been dropped onto the floor like a useless sack. "Mother!" He ran to his side, making sure that he was breathing before moving the unconcious body to the bed. He didn't get to do much more though when the house-elf went to his side and tugged on his robe.

"Excuse Tilly Master Nothus, but the Dark Lord requires yer pressence."

Nothus froze at the words before turning to Draco. "M-Mother, I'll be right back. Everything's gonna be alright, you'll see." He went with the elf, reverting back into the trembling child everyone knew him as.

He wasn't there to see his mother wake. To hear the shaky words that left the blonde man's lips and to see the tears that flowed onto his face.

"Nothus... Run..."

~X~

To say that Lukas was bored was an understatement. He was going out of his mind! No human interaction for the past week, only a jug of water appearing every morning. He was really hoping that Nothus would at least make an appearence, but he had been disapointed. He couldn't blame the boy though. If he was in his shoes, he'd avoid himself as well. As it was though, Lukas was growing tired of counting the cracks on the cieling. All that were left were his thoughts. And lately, the one thing he wanted to know was how his mother had ever gotten together with the sadistic bastard that was his father.

Harry James Potter was the kindest person he'd known. Having a smile that would brighten the room. Hugs whenever he cried because his father had ignored him. And the most beautiful singing voice he'd ever heard. His mother was perfection in his eyes. And his father... He could only remember the bad times when it came to him. The many times he'd seen him kill prisoners. The cruel laugh he had whenever he'd Crucio his servants whenever they failed an impossible task. The many times his father looked at him like he was some sort of prize he'd gotten out of being with Harry.

The teen had asked Remus what had brought his parents together. Even the old wolf hadn't been quite sure of what it was. He believed that Harry had felt sorry for Voldemort after he had seen his memories in the Pensieve. Harry had somehow felt a connection since he too had a pain filled childhood. And when Sirius Black had died, Harry had been so depressed. He reached out to the only hand that he thought could understand his pain. And that hand had belonged to Voldemort.

Lukas kept contemplating on this, only snapping out of it when a house-elf had popped in. However, despite the boredom he held and the desire to leave his prison, he wasn't happy at the news that his father ordered his presence.

"I'm not going. That bastard doesn't know how good he has it. I won't be a part of his games."

Tilly shook its head, not wanting to hear anyone bad talk abouts its master. "Please Master Lukas. 'E says yous would like 'is surprise! I is not allowed to leaves here without yous!"

~A surprise? What could my old man be planning...~ "Fine. I'll go, if only to leave this wretched room." Once again, he allowed himself to be led out of the room and into his father's chamber. However, it wasn't as calm as the last time.

A piercing scream rang through Lukas' ears, drawing his attention to the middle of the room where his father loomed over a shivering body. Dread filled the teenagers body as he spotted the blonde strands of hair peeking out from the hands clutching their head. Tom looked up from his entertainment, finding the eyes of his shocked son.

"Took you long enough. A few more seconds and Nothus would've passed out on me. Such a shame really, since here I was hoping to play some more." The tortured body siffled in pain, curling itself into a tighter ball, hoping to take away the pain coursing through his body. Lukas started to walk to Nothus, if only to get closer to help the only family he had in the world, until Tom lifted his wand to point at the helpless child and sending a cutting hex his way.

Nothus shrieked as his right eye was cut, effectively blinding that side. Lukas stopped his movement and turned to his deranged father. "Stop! He hasn't done anything to you! Can't you see you're going to kill him?"

Tom shrugged, wiping blood that had splattered onto his cheek away. "The boy is of no concern to me. However, it`s obvious you've grown to care for this filth. So I'll give you a choice. Agree to become my heir, say those binding words that will ensure you never leave my side and I'll give you the boy and promise to never hurt him. Otherwise..." He pointed his wand back at Nothus' body, "You leave, with me never trying to seek you out again and I, in return, get to take all my anger out on your pathetic little brother."

There was no other way around it. Lukas was stuck with two impossible decisions. Become the heir of his controlling father and thus wasting the efforts his mother and Remus had made trying to protect him, or leave and cause the death of an innocent boy. The only family member he had in this whole world. He did the only thing he could.

He walked over to the bleeding boy, picking him up as gently as possible, making sure to cradle the still bleeding head. Turning to his father, he looked into his eyes, hoping to see any trace of the good his mother had found in the man he loved. He saw nothing. Defeated, he said the words his father had been waiting these ten years to hear.

"I, Lukas Sirius Riddle, swear to stay by your side, as your heir."

~X~

Draco was left panicking in his room, desperately trying to open the door keeping him away from his son. At the first shrieks his son had made, Draco had snapped out of his usual daze, hearing his child's cries for him. The house-elves had locked his door on the orders of their master, ensuring that the blonde wouldn't interfere with his plans. That didn't stop Draco from trying to get out, to go towards his son's screaming body. He could hear every shriek, every yell as his baby was tortured by his father. His maternal instincts were going wild, telling him to run to his child, to protect him from harm. But no matter how many times he sent curses at the door, cried out for his son, or even went as low as banging the door with his fists, the door wouldn't open.

A whole week his son had been kept from him. By now, Draco was in a worse state than he usually was. Eyes wild in fury, scratches on his knuckles and fingers, and his hair greasy from the sweat he had yet to wash out. His attempts to force the door open renewed as one particular scream resounded in his room, before turning silent. His mind was turbulent as he thought of the worse thing that could happen to his son.

~My baby! Nothus, please cry out again! Scream, yell, make any noise, just let me know you're alive!~ Silence, however, met the desperate Pureblood's plea. His attempts to rip apart the door slowed, finally coming to a halt. He fell to the floor, his arms barely keeping him up as he tried to listen, to hear any sound. After what seemed like hours, he caught the sound of feet, making their way to his room.

The door opened, and as soon as he saw his child's head go in, he grabbed at him, bringing the unconcious boy to his chest as he moved away from the person who had brought him. He ran to the bed, putting the boy down as he went to check on his well being.

His beautiful, innocent son was in a bad state. He was bruised everywhere, with numerous cuts on his chest and legs. His left hand was bent at an odd angle, most likely from a broken wrist. But the worst was on his face. The man who should've loved this boy more than any other had blinded his right eye. No amount of Healers would be able to save the still bleeding eye.

He turned to the man in the doorway, wanting someone to take his frustration out on, someone to kill for the pain his baby had to endure. What a surprise to see those familiar emerald eyes that he'd hated ever since their first year of Hogwarts. He glared at Harry, the hatred bubbling in him as he saw the blood covered hands that had held his child.

"Potter! Come back to take your revenge on my Nothus? Why won't you just let me be happy?" He yelled, launching himself to attack the man whom he believed was the cause of all his misery. He landed a scratch to Harry's face, completely ignoring his wand for a more primal way of inducing pain. Both men fell onto the floor, rolling around as Draco tried to claw the other's eyes out. He kept scratching and biting, trying to get his way to that right eye that saw when his child wasn't able to.

He finally got ontop of his opponent, about to shove his finger into the eye socket when he stopped. There was no scar on this Harry. This one was taller and his hair was lighter as well. He sat back as the unknown man sat up, panting at the pain his newly aquired bruises and scratches brought.

"No, I'm... I'm not Harry Potter. I am Lukas Sirius Riddle, his son..."

And just like that, Draco's fury had begun again.

**~X~**

**And heres chapter three! Aw, poor Nothus... It hurt me to write this! Luckily, now we have a semi-non-crazy Draco. Do you see his love for his child? He's a Pureblood people! Of course he loves Nothus! He just had to snap out of his daze to notice it! Ah, I love Draco. This is strange though since I'm more of a seme-Draco fan. So him being very motherly and ukeish is new for me. Well, I can't say when I'll have the next chapter up, but I hope you'll all stay with me! I give this about three or four chapters til I end it. More or less. Hope you all liked it! Or hated it. Please let me know via review!**


End file.
